Kel is sick and angry
by Surfer person
Summary: Kel is sick and refuses to accept it, what will Neal do? no fluff just humour. Please R&R my first fanfict.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfict would love some reviews. Constructive criticism appreciated ideas anything.

All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

I am not sick, I am not sick. I am fine I am over reacting. Kel kept repeating over and over to herself while practicing her sword skills out side in the freezing cold. Trying to ignore the cough attack that built in her thought.

She stopped her drill putting her sword away as a coughing fit started. It was the kind of cough that racked your lungs, made them sting and made you cringe. When she finally looked up she was heaving from the coughing fit and was crying. She saw Neal leaning on a wall near bye with crossed arms and a grumpy look on his face.

"When Numair told me you looked ill I didn't think that it was this bad." Exclaimed Neal walking towards her and feeling her forehead for a fever.

"I am not sick, I just had something caught in my throat." Kel said while stepping back away from his hand.

"Yeah sure and I am a daffodil." He snorted

"Come on you are going to the infirmary one way of another." He grabbed her wrist and started to walk towards the hospital.

She yanked her arm free and walked into the barracks and into her room. Leaving a very surprised Neal in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AU Thanks for your reviews and you advise I listened to them all)**

"Kel open up, I know you are in there," said Neal while bashing on Kel's bedroom door.

"Come in it is open, just be quiet" Kel moaned from in bed who's condition that had deteriorated in a short period of time.

"So you are going to co-operate now, and not wine like a little girl?" Said Neal while dragging a stool over his bed and put his healer bag down.

Kel just glared at him ignoring his jibes trying to put on her best Yamani mask. He placed his hands on her shoulder as green flames started to flicker around his fingers. Kel felt a cool trickling sensation run through her body focusing around her head, chest and throat making her sneeze. The odd sensation left her body as soon as Neal removed his hands from her shoulder.

"You have a really bad flu, one of the worst I have ever seen. When you do something you don't do it half way." He chuckled as he got a potion out of his bag poring some into a cup.

He helped her sit up and gave her the cup. The smell made her wrinkle her nose and put the cup down. She knew Neal was well known for making nasty potions but this one was BAD!

"You wont get better soon with this attitude. Come on I made it just for you" Neal said picking up the cup and giving it to Kel.

Kel glared at him and took the cup and gulped it down all in one go. Having to use all of her self-control to stop herself from vomiting.

"Neal" She said after she gained control, "Why do you hate me?" He just laughed and told her that she was confined to her room for 5 days or until she is completely better.


	3. Chapter 3

KPOV

Stay in bed for 5 DAYS! No, I can't do it. I'll rest for 2 days and them I am out of here.

2 DAYS LATER

I opened my eyes to the usual pre-dawn darkness as I got up I felt my bones ache but there no way I could go long without training. I grabbed my bow on my way out of my room. When at the makeshift archery field were I strung my bow and started to shoot. I usually was pretty good but I was barley hitting the target they were spread out and uneven. I was frustrated and stomped down to get my arrows breaking my usual. When she stomped back to the firing line. Neal who was looking very unhappy confronted her. I was shocked to see him up before the noon bell willingly.

"What are you doing out here, you should be in bed." He exclaimed looking angry

"I am not staying in bed I have to protect these people and I can't do it while sitting bed out of my mind." I said while going through my arrows and checking there fletching. He grabbed my arm I sighed when would meathead learn not to annoy me. I flexed my are the muscle swelling underneath his fingers forcing them opened he gave him a shove not painful to damage him but enough to throw him slightly making him land in the dust.

Neal's point of view

I landed in the dust from Kel shoving me. She couldn't be in her right mind. She needs to sleep and rest. But I have to get her to stay in her room. I stood up and dusted my self off and decide to get Numair's help. I knocked on his door and he answered quickly indicating that he was already up. I explained my situation to him and he quickly caught on with the idea to pick her up with his magic then seal her in her room so even if the door was open she couldn't get out and Neal could come and go a needed. I walked with him to the archery fields together to find Kel still very angry and shooting wildly at a target.

"Kel" I called "Please go to your room and rest otherwise I will have to get tough.

"Nope, I am fine you are being an over reactive fool and you couldn't bring me down even if you tried." Kel shouted back than laughing.

"So mote it me" I mumbled then gave a nod to Numair who shot a string of black magic out to Kel making her drop her weapons and encircling her and lifting her off the ground and sending to her room quickly and locking her in before she even had a chance to react.


End file.
